Luger
Luger is een voormalig grootmeester van de Dark Legion en de vader van Kragok en Lien - Da . Als een grootmeester , Luger had blijkbaar een minder gewelddadige en directe stijl van leidinggeven dan de vorige grootmeesters , een van de dingen die hebben bijgedragen aan hem verdienen de vijandigheid van zijn oudere kinderen . Toen hij leidt de Dark Legion uit de Twilight Zone , zijn vrouw Merin - Da groeide ernstig ziek , en dus gaf hij het legioen terugkeer naar de Twilight Zone in een poging om haar te redden . Ondanks dit , Merin - Da stierf , waardoor hij de zorg voor zijn kinderen zonder hulp . Hij al snel hertrouwde , nu Mari - Su , met wie hij een dochter , Julie - Su had hij . Na Mari - Su werd vermoord door Lien - Da , zij en Kragok binnenkort uitgezet Luger moord . Terwijl catalogiseren een reeks van kratten , werd de nietsvermoedende Luger verstoven door Lien - Da , waardoor Kragok om de controle van de Dark Legion grijpen . Inhoud [ tonen ] geschiedenis Grootmeester en persoonlijke leven MerinDaLuge2r Luger met Merin - Da en hun pasgeboren tweeling Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad Luger nam de Dark Legion nadat zijn vader Moritori Rex geïnfiltreerd de Broederschap van Hoeders imiteert Tobor . Als jongeman leidde hij een van de Dark Legion invasies van Angel Island , maar het werd gedwarsboomd door de Guardian Thunderhawk . ( KTE : # 18 , CSE ) Uiteindelijk Luger getrouwd Merin - Da , en zij gaf geboorte aan zijn eerste twee kinderen , Lien - Da en Kragok . Hij woonde de geboorte van zijn eerste twee kinderen en bekeken ze als waardige erfgenamen van grote Dimitri . ( SSS : # 11) Luger in geslaagd om de Dark Legion leiden uit de Twilight Zone en in Mobius Prime een tweede keer , maar de nieuwe zone bleek onherbergzame Merin - Da , die erg ziek werd . Voor het eerst in de geschiedenis , de Dark Legion vrijwillig teruggekeerd naar de Twilight Zone ( op bevel van Luger ) , hoewel zijn vrouw nog steeds omgekomen als gevolg van haar ziekte . Luger werd nu gedwongen om zijn twee kinderen alleen opvoeden , die problematisch gebleken als hij had geen opvoedingsvaardigheden en is vooral bezig met zijn positie als Grootmeester . ( SSS : # 11) Luger04 Luger met Mari - Su Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad Enkele jaren later , Luger geslaagd om emotioneel te herstellen van de dood Merin - Da 's . Toen Lien - Da en Kragok waren zestien jaar oud , Luger vond een nieuwe potentiële partner , Mari - Su , tot groot ongenoegen van zijn kinderen , die haar zag als een bedreiging voor hun eigen ambities . Echter Luger nooit uiterlijke tekenen van teleurstelling in de gevoelens van zijn kinderen verraden , en kort daarna , Luger trouwde Mari - Su . Een jaar later beviel ze van Julie - Su . In tegenstelling tot het geval van zijn eerste kinderboek , Luger was niet aanwezig bij de geboorte van zijn derde kind , en werd vaak bezig met werk tijdens Julie - Su zuigeling jaar . ( SSS : # 11) Luger was een onoplettende vader voor al zijn kinderen als zijn taak kreeg voorrang , en in zijn zeldzame momenten van het ouderschap hij blijkbaar weergegeven meer genegenheid voor Julie - Su , waardoor Lien - Da te voelen dat hij van haar hield meer . Als gevolg van de toegenomen afkeer van de kant van zijn twee oudste kinderen , Lien - Da uiteindelijk vermoord Mari -Su , hoewel ze met succes in geslaagd om het evenement te maskeren als een tragisch ongeval . Beroofd van het verlies van zijn tweede vrouw , in combinatie met de eisen van zijn baan als Grootmeester en zijn gebrek aan opvoedingsvaardigheden , Luger toevertrouwd Julie - Su aan de zorg van Floren - Ca , de vrouw van Simon . ( StH : # 141 , # 205 , SSS : # 11) Luger03 De nietsvermoedende Luger het doelwit van verre door Lien - Da Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad vermoord Kort na de succesvolle moord op Mari - Su , werd Luger ondergang in prive besproken tussen zijn oudste kinderen . Ontevreden door hun vaders leiding , boos van zijn persoonlijke keuzes , en met aanmoediging van Moritori Rex , die hun tijd gevoeld als grootmeesters was " veel te laat " , de twee besloten hebben Luger gedood . Terwijl Luger werd catalogiseren een reeks van kratten , Lien - Da gerichte hem van een afstand met een experimenteel wapen geleverd door Kragok , die werd ontworpen om zijn doel te vernevelen en geen bewijs achter te laten . Het schot werd afgevuurd , en Luger spoorloos verdwenen . Volgens Kragok , zou de dood van de Grandmaster 's zijn genomen als ofwel een ongeluk of een aanslag door de Zoah . ( StH : # 205 ) persoonlijkheid Luger05 Luger glimlachen Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad Luger 's unieke leiderschap van de Dark Legion komt voort uit zijn persoonlijkheid . Hij was de enige grootmeester om vrijwillig terug te keren de Dark Legion aan de Twilight Zone - een daad die hij deed met het enige doel van het redden van het leven van zijn vrouw Merin - Da . Haar dood diep getroffen Luger , en hij bracht jaren te herstellen van zijn tragische verlies . Een romantische zielen , betaalde hij weinig aandacht aan Kragok en Lien - Da 's teleurstelling toen hij begon zijn relatie met Mari - Su . Echter , Luger was ook een workaholic , en zijn werk hield hem van het zijn aanwezig bij de geboorte van zijn derde kind , Julie - Su . Ondanks zijn afwezigheid van een groot deel van Julie - Su 's vormende jaren , zijn oudste kinderen nog steeds het gevoel dat hij de voorkeur haar , die een andere reden wilden ze hun vader vermoorden was . Toen zijn tweede vrouw stierf , Luger geprioriteerd zijn werk boven ouderschap Julie -Su , zo vertrouwde hij haar onder de hoede van Floren - Ca . Echter, deze beslissing beïnvloed zijn door aangeboren behoefte Luger 's om te rouwen na de dood van zijn tweede vrouw , en zijn zelfbewustzijn bij zijn ontbreken van een werkelijke opvoedingsvaardigheden . ( SSS : # 11 , CSE ) In StH # 183 , werd Luger afgebeeld op de splash pagina met alle andere grootmeesters en Guardians . Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was die van een veel zachter en gelukkig mens , in tegenstelling tot zijn andere Grandmaster tegenhangers , die hadden allemaal boos uitdrukkingen. Dit was waarschijnlijk een knipoog naar het feit dat hij was een veel rustiger en gereserveerder leider. achtergrondinformatie Lugersketch1 Schets Spaz 's van Luger in StH # 115 Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad Luger02 Luger . Thot PradAdded door Thot Prad ◾ Luger heeft alleen verscheen in drie kwesties , Sonic Super Special # 11 , Sonic the Hedgehog # 183 en Sonic the Hedgehog # 205 . ◾ A Sketch ontwerp van Patrick Spaziante voor Luger was beschikbaar in Sonic the Hedgehog # 115. Naam ◾ Luger is vrijwel zeker een verwijzing naar de beroemde Duitse pistool van de zelfde naam , uitgevonden door Heorg Luger . ◾ De kloof tussen Luger 's verschijning in SSS # 11 en StH # 205 was precies tien jaar aan de maand van release data van de problemen ' . ◾ In een Q & A , bij het reageren op een vraag over hoe Moritori Rex bekeken zijn zoon Luger , schrijver Ian Flynn zei : " In een woord : ontevreden Ik denk niet dat Rex regelrechte haat zijn zoon , ik denk dat er nog steeds een kleine , . 'menselijke' deel van hem dat ten minste een verantwoordelijkheid om hem te erkennen voelde . Maar ik denk niet dat hij bleef hangen op het nieuws van zijn dood . Terwijl Rex bezig was gekonkel in de Primeverse , Luger bereikt zeer weinig in termen van een terugkeer naar Angel eiland. ik zie Rex zo teleurgesteld met Luger 's schijnbare gebrek aan drive of kwaadaardigheid , dat is waarom hij richtte zijn aandacht op de volgende generatie . " ( 1 ) ◾ Ten aanzien Luger , Ian Flynn verklaarde : " Luger was geen karakter , hij een perceel punt was Hij was een voetnoot in Julie- Su oorsprong verhaal met geen impact op de belangrijkste verhaal en nauwelijks enige invloed in het grotere mierenegel overlevering. ". ( 2 ) Hij voegde later : "Ik zeg niet dat Luger heeft een aantal potentiële niet hebben , of dat het niet interessant zou zijn om hem te onderzoeken . En om te laten zien dat hij nu dood is wil niet zeggen dat er geen kans om te laten zien hem tijdens zijn leven ... als ik een plek waar ik waardevolle pagina tijd kunnen besteden aan het leven en de tijden van Luger kan vinden , zal ik . tot dan , je op zijn minst een antwoord op de vraag wat er met hem . " ( 3 ) verschijning Luger had een zeer unieke / aparte verschijning van andere echidnas . Het meest opvallend is , Luger 's dreadlocks waren veel langer dan andere echidnas , zich uitstrekt tot aan zijn onderbenen . In tegenstelling tot de meeste andere mannelijke echidnas , Luger had ook haar op zijn hoofd onderscheiden van zijn vacht . Net als een aantal Dark veteranenziekte , Luger had duidelijk cybernetische vervangingen en verbeteringen , met name op zijn gezicht , dreadlocks en armen . Zijn belangrijkste uniform was een grijs pak met baggy broek , laarzen , een riem en handschoenen . Patrick Spaziante , de kunstenaar die karakter Luger 's ontworpen , zei dat als de vader van Kragok en Lien - Da hij " moest een dreigende toch zachte look " . ( 4 )